ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Chocolate Covered Secrets (2019)
A kiss sweeter than candy~ Event date: ''3rd February, 6pm PST - 17th February, 6pm PST Routes '''Lancelot' Valentine's Day has come to Cradle--a day when couples share their love with each other! In Cradle, it is customary on Valentine's Day for women to give chocolate to the men they like, and tell them how they feel. So, you decide to give chocolate to Lancelot! Meanwhile, Lancelot is also planning to give chocolate to you! Soon, you're both working in secret to make the perfect chocolate for your love! Things should be going well, but an ominous figure is lurking in the shadows! Will the two of you actually be able to enjoy Valentine's Day together? This Valentine's Day, find a way to get closer to each other than ever before! Jonah Valentine's Day in Cradle is a day when women work up the courage to tell their men how they really feel! You've made secret plans so you can surprise Jonah with a treat sweet enough to please him! But do things ever go according to plan?! Soon Edgar and Kyle are involved in a crazy plan to follow your every move! Meanwhile, Luka is sharing with you his memories of his brother's love for sweets. Your secret Valentine's Day plans are found out, but what awaits you is something far sweeter than chocolate! It's time to lose yourself in the warm, chocolatey sweetness of your first Valentine's Day together! Ray The man you love has been incredibly busy, but at last he finds time to make a sweet request. Not only will you be going on a date, but it'll be on Valentine's Day too! Suddenly you're excited to find the perfect chocolate recipe for him. You receive a magic pan from Loki, and use the pan to make cat-shaped chocolates, but the thrill they bring is not the type you were expecting! It was meant to be the perfect Valentine's Day date, but how will it turn out now?! When at last you find yourselves alone, you find out just how sweet and sensual Valentine's Day can really be... Sirius The season is winter, and the month is February. Every day is spent with the man you love, and you've never been happier, but--you feel that Sirius is treating you like a child. Sirius seems so mature and grown-up, and sometimes you wish you were more like him. So, you come up with a plan! You are going to plan for a mature, sophisticated Valentine's Day, just for Sirius! Soon you've got everyone on board, and preparations are moving smoothly ahead, but somewhere nearby--the Queen of Spades is quietly forming his own plans. At last February 14th arrives, but will it be everything you hoped and dreamed? It's time to enjoy a sophisticated Valentine's Day with your ever-so-mature lover! Fenrir The man you love is so amazing, and so cool and collected, and sometimes you feel like he's got you wrapped around his little finger. But Valentine's Day is approaching fast, and what day could be more special for a couple like you? Soon, you find yourself deciding to seduce Fenrir using a magic chocolate that will give you the courage to be proactive with him! But things start going in an unforseen direction, and your entire plan is threatened! All your hopes and expectations converge on Valentine's Day... and your warm breath mingles as your lips brush against his. Lose yourself with him, in a night as sweet and as rich as chocolate! Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! Premium Early Clear Bonus Clear all 5 Premium Endings within 80 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 10 Endings within 150 hours of entering this event to receive. All Ending Bonus Clear all 10 Endings to receive. 1st Ending Bonus Reach your 1st ending in this event to receive. Lancelot Premium Bonus Finish Lancelot's Premium Ending to receive. Jonah Premium Bonus Finish Jonah's Premium Ending to receive. Ray Premium Bonus Finish Ray's Premium Ending to receive. Sirius Premium Bonus Finish Sirius' Premium Ending to receive. Fenrir Premium Bonus Finish Fenrir's Premium Ending to receive. 6th Ending Bonus Reach your sixth Ending in this event to receive. 7th Ending Bonus Reach your seventh Ending in this event to receive. 8th Ending Bonus Reach your eighth Ending in this event to receive. 9th Ending Bonus Reach your ninth Ending in this event to receive. 10th Ending Bonus Reach your tenth Ending in this event to receive. Ranking Bonuses Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 300) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 300th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 301 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 301st to 1000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1001 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 2000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 5001 to 8000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 5001st to 8000th by the end of this event to receive. Category:Events Category:Story Event